BREAK IN AT ROOM 101
by Nick x
Summary: James has left pca and zoey is very sad. one day when the girls come back from school, they find that there window has been smashed and some of there items have been stolen. everyone wonders who it was and get a big surpise when they find out.


BREAK IN TO ROOM 101

Chapter1- going to school.

_It was a beautiful morning at PCA and the alarm clock from room 101 has went off. Zoey gets up and turns it off. "Get up guys". Lola and Quinn get up with a groan. "Oh I hate mornings", said Quinn. Zoey is in a sad mood because James has left PCA and she really missies him. _

"_Come on Zoe, you have to get over James," said Lola. "Whatever", replied Zoey. _

_The girls got ready they grabbed their bags and there laptop ect… Then they went down to get their jet x and then went to the cafeteria to get their breakfast. Zoey didn't really eat anything. She just sat there playing with her food, while lola and quinn eat their breakfast as fast as cheetah. "Can we go to class now,?" said Zoey. "Ok said lola. "Come on Quinn. Zoey, lola and quinn got on there jet x and went to their class. When they where on there way to class, quinn looked at her watch and saw that it said 8.59 am. She shouted to lola and lola shouted to Zoey. Lola and quinn speeded up, but Zoey just went her normal speed. Finally they all got to class at 9.01am and made it there before the teacher got to the class. Zoeys phone went off but luckily it was on silent. It was James. James cheered Zoeys mood a wee bit . "Hi Zoe, how are you"? _

"_Hi James, I'm ok thank you," Zoey replied. Another text came to Zoeys phone but Zoeys teacher was coming so she turned off her phone in case her teacher caught her. Zoey hardly payed any attention. She just spent most of her time thinking about James. After a while the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Zoey lola and Quin went outside, got there jet ex and went back to there dorm._

Chapter 2- arriving at the room.

_Finally the girls arrived at there room and lola got out her key. When they opened the door there mouths fell open. All they could see was glass scattered all over the floor. Suddenly Quinn discovered something. Her I pod and phone were missing. Lola and Zoey realised the same thing. Lola went over to the window and saw ladders against the wall. "Hey guys look over here"! The girls didn't know what to do, but then Quinn went over to the room phone and phoned room security. "Hello, this is Zoey from room 101." "Yes, how may I help you"? "yeah, there's been a break in at our room. "ok can u tell me what has been stolen?" "Yes three I pods and three mobile phones." Ok, a couple of security guards will be over soon". "Thank you." The girls felt very scared. Everyone had to be careful where they where walking because the glass was everywhere. The girls went over to the mini fridge, got a drink and sat on the bottom bunk and waited anxiously for the security. Meanwhile they where trying to think who could be responsible._

Chapter 3- a note for the girls 

_Suddenly the girls heard a knock on the door. Zoey got up and carefully walked over to the door. When she opened the door there was no-one there, but their was a envelope lying outside the door and it said, to: Girls from room 101. Zoey picked it up and closed the door behind her. "what's that Zoe,? Said lola. "Don't know, it was lying outside our door." "Well open it then!" _

_Slowly Zoey opened the envelope and found a letter. It said : "Dear girls from 101, I think you have noticed that I have stole some things out of your room. And I will continue to do so until you have nothing left. Haha. From …… All the girls now felt even more scared. Suddenly another knock came upon the door again and Zoey went to answer it. When she opened it, it was the security. _

"_hello were the security". "_

_Oh hi come in", said Zoey. _

_As soon as the security guards came in, one of them spotted something right away. He went over to the broken window carefully and saw that there was blood on the glass. In the mean time, the other guard was interviewing the girls. Again the security guard found a hair on the ground and he took it and put it in a plastic bag for testing. He cleared up the glass to make the room safe and called someone to come and pick up the ladders. "So thank you for calling us and we will catch up with you as soon as we get the results and we'll try to get your things back." "Ok, thank you very much for coming". When the guards left, the girls realized that it was getting late so they all got ready for bed. Zoey went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Meanwhile lola and quinn were talking about who they think came in and stole there things. "So who do you think it was", said lola. _

"_don't know, maybe it was James", said quinn. _

"_Oh yes, maybe it was!" said lola_

"_Shhhhhhhhh, said quinn. "Zoey might hear"!_

_Suddenly Zoey came storming in with rage. "how dare you say that James is responsible. "He doesent even go to this school anymore"!_

"_bu.., said lola _

"_You know what, im not even going to talk to use now". "Goodnight"!_

Chapter 4- Time for results

_It was a sunny bright day and the alarm clock went off again. Everyone got up and got dressed. Then they went down to the caferteria and got there breakfast. Zoey didn't even sit with lola and quinn she just sat by herself. After breakfast Zoey got on her jet x and went to class. During class, Zoey just sat with an angry face and lola and quinn were trying to talk to Zoey but she just ignored them. Then the bell rang and Zoey walked out of class without lola and quinn and she went back to her she got there the security guards where standing at the door. "Oh hi, said Zoey". _

"_Yes we have the results of the tests we run." "_

_can we come in" _

"_sure yes come in". "So the person that came into your room and stole your things was." "James". _

"_WHAT! said Zoey!"_

"_Ok thank you for coming", said Quinn._

"_Your welcome".'_

_When the security guards leaved, Zoey was speechless._

"_Oh well, well, well, look who it was", said lola. _

"_Look guys, im sorry, im very sorry", said Zoey _

"_it's alright Zoe. _

"_Thank you guys"_

_Then all the girls became again and James went to a detention camp for trespassing and theft for 3 months. Zoey was now happy during the days and met another boy called lewis._

**THE END **


End file.
